When Will The Sun Rise?
by xXCelesteXx
Summary: Miku Hatsune has been in a dull place with no sun, only little white lights, which play memories of people from a different world. She wishes that the sun will rise. She wishes that she wasn't alone. What happens when two strangers enter her world, bringing along sunlight? Warning: This is going to be a very sad story, it will have a bittersweet ending. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I REALLY SHOULD BE DOING MY HOMEWORK ASDFGHJKL; /shot**

**Anyway, I had this BRILLIANT idea, and even though I already have two stories that I am working on, I have to get this one down before I forget. So here it is~!**

* * *

I don't know how I got here. I don't know what my purpose is. I do know that I am alone. There is nothing here, besides the never-ending field and the two houses. Once, when I had left the safety of my small home, I wandered for miles. I just kept walking - maybe I could find something. I didn't know what, but just about anything would do. I found another house, it was exactly four million and seventeen footsteps away from my home. I tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Nor would the windows. I gave up and went home.

Sometimes I visit there. I sit on the roof and wait for sunlight, but it never comes. I believe it will, one day. There are no stars; no moon. Just little lights that reflect memories. I don't know whose, though. And I can't remember what they were of. No matter how hard I try, I can't remember the good memories, the bad memories; any memories at all. They seem like dreams. I always want to grasp them and keep them forever, but they always fade away to a dim idea. Dreams. Let me explain them.

I am always floating in sunlight in my dreams. I do not know what it looks like, though. I can only imagine. I think it would be yellow, maybe a golden colour. It would wrap me in it's warmth and chase away the cold. It must feel nice. I see different things in my dreams. Sometimes I am in a field, smelling flowers. Sometimes I am at a beach, the salty ocean breeze flowing around me. But I know all I am doing is reliving other people's pasts. Their memories. I don't care. I like to feel the sensations that surround me in my slumber. It is the only thing I look forward to. Sleep.

I don't know if I am here to do something significant. All I know is that no matter how hard I try, hope, or pray, the sun will never rise.

* * *

When I woke, something was wrong. It wasn't pitch black with little white lights that replayed images. There was warmth pouring from my little window in my one-roomed home. It scared me. I reached out to touch it, and quickly retreated my hand to my side. I swatted at it - much like a cat playfully hitting a feathered toy - and was surprised when my arm went right through it. I peered out the window at the blue sky. Seeing the sun for the first time hurt. I blinked and rubbed my green eyes. I lost all fear and ran outside.

The warmth of the light enveloped me, and I was drowning in sheer joy. I twirled around, taking in the fresh, luminous air. Until something caught my eye. I frowned and dropped my arms as I gazed at two people, sleeping in the middle of the field.

* * *

**A/N: ;w; Did you like it? WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT?**

**Rin-Chan: REVIEW! OR I'LL COME GET YOU~! *jumps in the road roller, dragging Len along with her***

**Len: *rolls eyes***

**Seriously, you like it, review then! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! ^^ I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I went over to the mysterious strangers and examined them. They both had golden blonde hair, and matching faces. _Twins,_ I decided. The girl had a big floppy bow on her head, her bangs held back by white clips. Her hair was shoulder length. The boy had a messy fringe, his hair tied back into a small ponytail with a white ribbon. The two breathed evenly, their eyes closed, their hands clasped together. I knew how much I treasured sleep in the world, so I allowed them to stay in their dreams. I wonder what their dreams are like. I wonder if they are like mine. I sat next to the two. After a few hour long minutes, I got extremely bored. I flopped onto my back and looked at the blue sky, the white clouds. I would miss the memories, but I would pick sunlight over darkness any day. I tried to see how long I could stare at the sun.

_One... Two... Three... Fo-_ Blink.

_One... Two... Three... Four... Five..._ _Six... Seven..._

My eyes brimmed with salty tears and I blinked away. I rubbed at my eyes and looked over at the twins. I was surprised to see them staring back at me. They both had beautiful cerulean eyes. I could have gotten lost in the depths of their blue orbs if I hadn't snapped out of it. I quickly grabbed a stick and pointed at them with it hastily. The two looked at each other with wide eyes, then back at me. I glanced at them, back and forth. The girl shrugged and put her hands up. "I surrender!" she said in a teasing tone. Her brother snickered and did the same. I blinked.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Rin! This is my brother, Len! I'm older than him by three minutes!" the girl added. Len rolled his eyes. By now, Len had put his arms down. Rin kept her arms right up.

"How did you get here? How old are you?" I didn't drop my stick.

"I don't know how we got here," Len said. They didn't know. Just like me. "And we are sixteen. What about you? And can you please put that stick down!"

I looked at my stick and dropped it. I wiped my hands on my white summer dress, the dress I'd been wearing ever since I got here. It was now torn and had quite a few stains. Then I thought for a moment. "I'm sixteen. I don't know how I got here. I have questions for you. And you can't refuse. You came into my world, so you must obey what I say." I nodded my head, satisfactory crawling over my face, forming into a tight smile. Len stared at me with an unchanging expression. Rin answered.

"Okay! It'll be fun!" She clapped her hands together and giggled. I cleared my throat and started.

"Where did you come from?" They both shrugged.

"Do you know where this place is?"

"Nope!"

"Beats me.."

"Why did the sun rise when you appeared?"

"I didn't know that we were the ones who brought it."

"What are your dreams like?"

Complete silence. I nervously played with a strand of my long, teal hair. Rin opened her mouth to say something, but was cut off when we all heard a soft voice. "Hello? Is anybody here? I-I don't know what's happening..." We all turned our heads towards a young girl that was wandering in the field. Her baby blue eyes were wide with fright, and she hugged herself, her gaze sweeping over the field to find anything. Her hair was strange, stranger than mine. She had short, blue hair, that turned purple as it edged towards the ends. Two long strands of hair flowed behind her in the breeze. Our eyes met and she looked less startled. She ran over to the three of us.

"Who are you?"

"Lapis Aoki. Why are you here? I thought I was the only one."

I pointed at myself. "I thought _I _was the only one here." She looked at me and gave me a smile.

"Oh. I just woke up in this strange place and I didn't know what to do. I searched the two houses for someone but-"

I cut her off. "You mean that you could get into both houses? I was only able to get into one." I ran over to the other house. Sure enough, when I turned the door handle, the door opened. I could hear Lapis yell at me.

"You shouldn't do that! I'm warning you!"

I stepped inside of the house and felt dizzy. What is this? What are those? Is that... Is that.. Me?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: STUPID WRITER'S BLOCK! I can't seem to think of any ideas for my other two stories. T^T**

**So, you will be stuck with this for now... *hides in my dark corner***

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was gone. Was everything a dream? Were Rin, Len, and Lapis just a figment of my imagination? I held back my tears as I sat up from the ground. I failed to notice that there were no memories in the sky, no little white lights that replayed the images that I have grown oh-so-fond of. I pushed myself up to my feet, brushing off whatever imaginary parasites were crawling on me. I started to walk towards my house, shoulders slumped, when I heard a familiar voice. "Where are you going?" Len. It was Len. I froze and glanced around my shoulder to see three people laying on the ground. Rin and Lapis were sleeping, and Len looked as if he just woke up.

I was happy that they were still here. I jogged back to my little spot and plopped down into the grass next to Len. His back was faced towards me, and I started to hear his breathing become steady. I wanted to let him sleep and be submerged in his wonderful dreams, but I was curious.

"Hey, Len?"

"Hm?" It sounded more like a moan.

"Where did the sun go?"

Len sighed and rolled over, his blue orbs looking into my green ones. I blinked and waited. He ran a hand through his hair and sat up. "You really don't know anything, huh?" He gave a small smile. I could feel my blood start to boil, but that smile of his cooled the fire inside of me. I can't stay mad at someone like him. I hugged my knees close to my chest and stared at him. _Answer me._ _I want to know._

"The sun went away for a while. It'll come back soon. It's night time. You know, when the stars and the moon come out?" He pointed towards the sky. I gave him a quizzical look and let my gaze sweep over the sky. _Wow..._ The memories were replaced with glowing balls of warmth that danced across the sky. Some were larger than others, and it seemed as if you could reach up and grab them. The moon was high in the sky, as if someone taped it up there.

"... What did you see in there?" Len's question caught me off guard. What did he mean? Then it hit me. _The house. Lapis warned me, but I didn't listen. _I looked down at the ground and then at Len.

"I saw... I don't know how to explain it. When I walked in there, I saw _me._ But it was different. It seemed like a holograph, you could practically see right through it- I mean, me. There was another person, too. The boy, we looked so similar. He had teal hair and forest green eyes. It seemed like we were arguing. I don't know what it was about. They didn't have voices. But the boy; he shoved 'me' to the side angrily and 'I' fell down a flight of stairs. I don't remember what happened next. I blacked out."

Len stayed silent for a moment. Then he said, "Lapis told us about the house. Whoever walks in there, sees an image of what happened before we arrived here. I asked her how she knew this. She wouldn't say. But think about it; if those images show us what happened to us before we got here, wouldn't that mean that we are from a different world? That we don't belong here?"

It was my turn to stay silent. If that was really the case, how could we get back? Or will we ever? Was I truly from the world in which the memories replay? It didn't seem possible; yet it did. And I was determined to find a way back.

* * *

**A/N: CLIFF HANGERRRRRR~! Sorry, guys. xD**

**Review! Everyone knows how scary Rin-Chan gets when she finds out that ****_you _****have stolen her orange. *has orange behind back* MWAHAHAHAHAHA**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi guys! Another fun fact about me: I was bad when I was a little kid. You have no idea the things I would do to get under someone's skin.**

* * *

"Go on, guys," I said, urging them. I pushed them towards the house.

Rin and Len gulped, looking at the door of the house. Rin hugged onto her brother's arm. Earlier in the day, we had decided that everyone should see how they got here. We thought that maybe it would bring us one step closer to finding out how to get out of this unchanging world. Lapis and I both thought that the idea was brilliant, but the twins weren't too ecstatic about it. After a little bit of pleading, they finally agreed.

"But what if we faint like.. Uh…" Rin looked towards me, and I realized that I never introduced myself.

"Miku Hatsune," I said.

"Yeah, what if we faint like Miku?!" Rin argued. Len nodded his head in agreement. Lapis sighed and put a hand up to her forehead. "You won't pass out; that only happened to Miku because she was shocked. Too much had happened to her in one day. Plus, you guys already know what is in there."

Len raised his eyebrows. "But at the same time we don't know what's in there." That earned him a slap behind his head from Lapis. "Don't sass me, boy!" Rin and I tried to suppress our laughter. With one final shove, they were inside the house.

Lapis slammed the door shut, and we sat against the house, waiting until they were ready to come out. After a minute or so, I began getting bored. I poked Lapis on the shoulder. "What's that on your head?"

"Oh, my grandma had given me this headband with a precious stone in it. It has something to do with my name." Lapis looked a little saddened at the thought of this 'grandma.'

"What's a grandma?" I asked curiously. She looked startled from my question. Lapis then locked her fingers behind her head and looked as if she was in deep thought. She then spoke. "Well, a grandma is, uh, a woman who is always kind, and gives you hot chocolate when you're cold, or makes you soup when you're sick. She gives you hugs, and makes sure that you are always happy. That's my definition." Lapis sighed. "I sure do miss mine."

I stayed quiet for the rest of the time. When Rin and Len came out, Lapis and I gushed towards them with billions of questions.

"How was it?"

"Were you scared?"

"What did you see?"

"Was it interesting?"

Len held his hands up. "Whoa! Let us breathe!" Lapis and I flushed and apologized. "Now… This is what we saw: We were sitting on a bus –"

Rin cut in, "Lapis was on there, too!"

"- and I guess we were going to school, we did have uniforms on. I was reading, and Rin here was nibbling on an orange. Then the bus stopped suddenly and the driver told us to evacuate. Or at least, that's what I got from reading his lips. A few people managed to get off, but Rin, Lapis, and I didn't make it. I saw a fire start, and the image ended."

I looked at Lapis. "Is that what you saw?" Lapis nodded. I sighed. "In any case, we have to get back."

Right after I stated that, a bright light appeared, and Rin was gone.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Finally an update!**

**doki: You are very close! They are not dead, but something similar!**

**Look up "Lizz Namine's Theme - Original Lyrics" It is beautiful! I love Kingdom Hearts. ;u;**


End file.
